


Needs Them Both

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs and loves them both</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: cliche`<br/>prompt: love triangle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Them Both

Steve had a problem and he didn't know what to do about it. He loved them both.

Catherine is a strong independent, beautiful woman who for god only knows why has put up with him for years. He loves how she doesn't put up with his shit and how she goes for what she wants. He loves how she feels against his body.

Danny is a force of nature. He stormed in and took over. Gave his opinion whether or not he wanted to hear it. Regardless of what he stated, Danny lived at full tilt and loved the same way. He loved Danny's slightly rough hands as they skimmed his body and the scrape of his stubble.

They both knew about his relationship with the other. And should they ever tell him to decide he didn't know what he would do. He needed them both as much as he loved them.


End file.
